worlduniversityfandomcom-20200216-history
Quakers - Religious Society of Friends
Welcome to which . The Global, Virtual/Digital, Open, Free, {potentially Degree- and Credit-Granting}, Multilingual University & School where anyone can teach or take a class or course * Add or take a free, open Quaker course. Quaker * Add free, open Quaker subjects below. Courses WUaS Idea- and Academic Resources Ideas At a San Francisco Friends' Meeting study group last night, we were reading the inspired, Quaker Abolitionist John Woolman, and I was wondering how Quakers might create a Ken Burns-informed documentary of Woolman, or even a film. Let's find a Friendly budding film-maker to do something like this. I'd love part of such an interpretation to focus on Woolman's use of the word "tender," so present in his journals, and emerging from a Friendly milieu/culture/language, - and from 250 years ago. (November 29, 2012) Publish my article in a WUaS academic journal in this subject Open Journal Systems. 2012. Open Journal Systems. Public Knowledge Project. Select Bibliographies Select Blogs, Twitters, etc. Fager, Chuck. 2010. A New Addition: Online Archive of Print Issues of “A Friendly Letter”. A Friendly Letter, The Blog: Independent Quaker Journalism, Commentary, and More. Hughes, Ian. 2012. The Evolutionary Potential of Quakerism. April 30. Australia: epoq.wikia.com Manousos, Anthony. 2010. LA Quaker. laquaker.blogspot.com Select Book Groups, Study Groups, Musical Groups, etc. Begin a Google + Hangout: https://plus.google.com/u/0/108179352492243955816/posts Calendar: https://www.google.com/calendar/ Select Book Reviews Select Books Brinton, Howard. 1952. Friends for 300 Years. Wallingford, PA: Pendle Hill Publications. Fager, Chuck. 1987. Quakers are Funny. Fayetteville, NC: Kimo Press. Fox, George (Rufus M. Jones, ed.). 1908. (1694). George Fox: An Autobiography. Street Corner Society. Kelly, Thomas. Testament of Devotion. Oppenheimer, Elizabeth A (ed.). 2009. Writing Cheerfully on the Web: A Quaker Blog Reader. Lulu.com Pacific Yearly Meeting. 2001. Pacific Yearly Meeting Faith and Practice. Pacific Yearly Meeting of the Religious Society Of Friends. Philadelphia Yearly Meeting. 2002 (1955). Philadelphia Yearly Meeting Faith and Practice. Philadelphia, PA: Philadelphia Yearly Meeting. Steere, Douglas V. and Elizabeth Gray Vining. 1983. Quaker Spirituality: Selected Writings (Classics of Western Spirituality). Paulist Press. Woolman, John, and John Greenleaf Whittier (introduction). 1879. The Journal of John Woolman. Boston, MA: Houghton, Osgood and Company. Cambridge, MA: The Riverside Press. Decision-Making Sheeran, Michael. 1996 (1983). Beyond Majority Rule: Voteless Decisions in the Religious Society of Friends. (2nd ed.). Philadelphia, PA: Philadelphia Yearly Meeting. Friendly Music Blood, Peter (ed.), Annie Patterson (ed.), Kore Loy McWhirter (illus.) and Pete Seeger (foreword). 2004. Rise Up Singing: The Group Singing Songbook. (15th Anniversary Spiral edition). Philadelphia, PA: Sing Out Publications. Friendly Hymnal. Music - Quakers. 2012. http://archive.pym.org/pm/lib_comments-17657.php Songs of the Spirit. Quaker-informed kids' books The Family Story Bible by Ralph Milton thy friend, obadiah - brinton turkle each breath a smile - thich nhat hanh and sister susan dear benjamin banneker andrea davis-pinkney we can work it out: conflict resolution for children young person’s guide to quaker faith & practice education for liberation: preschool peace education how is quaker early childhood education a method of social change? sleepy boy polly kanevsky benjamin the meeting house mouse clifford pfiel mind the light: forty-five lessons for teaching quakerism benjamin west and his cat grimalkin marguerite henry my book of thanks b g hennessy because of you bg hennessy faith & practice of friends school of baltimore no hitting by karen katz angels watching over me julia durango peaceful piggy meditation kerry lee maclean the other way to listen by byrd baylor Young Friends and Quaker Children Build It! A Toolkit for Nurturing Intergenerational Spiritual Community. 2012. Build It! A Toolkit for Nurturing Intergenerational Spiritual Community. Philadelphia, PA: Friends General Conference. Select Channels Select Communities, Email lists, etc. (See also editable World University and School's 'You at World University' page: http://worlduniversity.wikia.com/wiki/You_at_World_University). Select Conferences Online Select Databases Select Films Salt and Light. 2012. Salt and Light. (The documentary of the Sixth World Conference of Friends in Nakuru, Kenya). Nakuru, Kenya: FWCCWorld. Select Forums, Spaces, etc. Select Funding Sources Mohr, Chris. 2010. San Francisco Friends Meeting starts a "Fund for Leadings". 7th month 15. QuakerQuaker.org Select Humor Select Idea Competitions / Conversations / Dialogues Select Institutes, etc. Select Interviews Select Journals, Serials, etc. Friends Journal. Philadelphia, PA: Friends Journal. Select Labs Select Lectures Select Libraries, Archives, Collections, etc. Quaker Journal Archives Friends Journal Archive. 2012. Friends Journal Digital Edition Archive. (Also Friends Journal Issue Archives: http://www.friendsjournal.org/issue-archives/) Philadelphia, PA: Friends Journal. Western Friend Archive. 2012. Western Friend Archive. Portland, OR: Western Friend. Quaker Libraries Earlham School of Religion. 2010. Earlham School of Religion Digital Quaker Collection. (DQC is a digital library containing full text and page images of over 500 individual Quaker works from the 17th and 18th centuries). Richmond, IN: Earlham School of Religion. Haverford College Quaker & Special Collections. 2012. Quaker & Special Collections. Haverford, PA: Haverford College. Library of the Religious Society of Friends. 2012. Library of the Religious Society of Friends. (see, too: http://www.quaker.org.uk/category/tags/library-religious-society-friends). London, UK: Friends' House London. The Pendle Hill Library. 2012. The Pendle Hill Library. (The collections of the Library are housed in three different buildings on the Pendle Hill campus: Firbank, Upmeads and Main House). Wallingford, PA: The Pendle Hill Library. Swarthmore Friends' Historical Library. 1871. Swarthmore Friends' Historical Library. Swarthmore, PA: Swarthmore College. Tripod. 2012. Tripod. (Tripod now searches for individual journal articles as well as the Tri-College libraries’ collection of books, journal titles, multimedia materials, databases and more - Bryn Mawr, Haverford, and Swarthmore Colleges). Bryn Mawr, PA: Tripod. (See also editable World University and School's Library Resources' page: http://worlduniversity.wikia.com/wiki/Library_Resources). Select Maps Bales, Micah and Jon Watts. 2010. Quakermaps.com: Mapping the Religious Society of Friends. Quakermaps.com Select Museums (See also editable World University and School's Museums' page: http://worlduniversity.wikia.com/wiki/Museums). Select Office Hours Select Photos Select Programs, Applications, Software Select Questions, Inquiries, Problems Select Quotes, Quotations, etc. Select Recordings Select References AFSC Board of Directors. 1994. AFSC Mission Statement. June 19. Philadelphia, PA: American Friends' Service Committee. AFSC Speak Truth to Power. 1955. Speak Truth to Power. Philadelphia, PA: American Friends' Service Committee. Alexander, George L. 2008. Separation of Church and State: The author reviews this key Constitutional concept and its significance for Friends. Philadelphia, PA: Friends' Journal. Blackfield, Charlie. 2011. Meditations. charlieblackfield.com Britain Yearly Meeting. 2011. Sustainability at Yearly Meeting Gathering in Canterbury. August 6. Selly Oak, Birmingham, UK: Woodbrooke Quaker Adult Study Centre. Cresson, Os. 2007. Roots and Flowers of Quaker Nontheism. NontheistFriends.org. Jan 23. Accessed online: Dec 30, 2008. http://nontheistfriends.org. Dandelion, Ben Pink (with Terence Handley MacMath). 2010. Interview: Ben Pink Dandelion, Professor of Quaker Studies, Birmingham. Birmingham, UK: Church Times. de la Mare, Kate. 2011. Friends to join the great Ekta Parishad Walk in India. Cambridge, UK: Friends World Committee for Consultation. Farnworth, Richard, William Dewsbury and others. 1656. The Epistle from the Elders at Balby, 1656: As in the copy in the Lancashire Records Office at Preston, from the papers of Marsden Monthly Meeting. Lancashire Records Office, Preston, England: Marsden Monthly Meeting. Fisher, George R. 2012. Quakers: All Alike, All Different. Philadelphia, PA: Philadelphia Reflections: Musings of a Philadelphia Physician who has served the community for six decades. General Meeting for Scotland. 2011. General Meeting for Scotland. Scotland: quakerscotland.org. Grimes, Bruce and Geoffrey Kaiser. 2012. An Inventory of the Bruce Grimes and Geoffrey Kaiser Journal Collection. Swarthmore, PA: Friends Historical Library of Swarthmore College. Harris, Jason Craige. 2012. “An Exhortation and Caution to Friends”: A Short Analysis of a Quaker Antislavery Treatise. Cambridge, MA: The Mellon Mays Undergraduate Fellowship Journal 2010. Hughes, Ian. 2012. Quakerly Inquiry. April 30. Australia: mag.yerin.info/?p=71 Jahn, Gunnar. 1947. Nobel Peace Prize Address (1947) on behalf of Quakers in general. (Also here: http://www2.gol.com/users/quakers/nobel_prize_speech.htm). Stockholm, SE: Nobel Committee. Kindertransport. 2012. Kindertransport. London, UK: Quakers in Britain. Kovsky, Bob. 2012. Testimony of Freedom. quadnets.com/testimony/cultivate.html Manouso, Anthony. 2011. Building a culture of peace, abolishing war: an interfaith effort. May 15. Los Angeles, CA: laquaker.blogspot.com. Manouso, Anthony. 2011. New Priorities Network comes to San Francisco Friends. June 6. Los Angeles, CA: laquaker.blogspot.com. Manouso, Anthony. 2013. Completing my book on the Brintons: one of my goals for 2013. Los Angeles, CA: laquaker.blogspot.com. Room of Silence/Raum der Stille. 2012. Raum der Stille. Berlin, Germany: Brandenburg Tor. Ruth, Sibyl. 2011. Listen to Them Breathing. August 15. (about Quakers and poetry). London, UK: www.bbc.co.uk. Urner, Kirby. 2009. Eclectic Crew: Quakers on Youtube. Feb. 24. Portland, OR: worldgame.blogspot.com Quaker Clerking Mohr, Chris. 2011. Tables, Chairs & Oaken Chests. March2. San Francisco, CA: chrismsf.blogspot.com. Quaker Leadership Fager, Chuck. 2011. Archive for the ‘Hard-Core Quaker’ Category. March 30. NC: A Friendly Letter, The Blog. Hyzy, Kathy. 2012. Wanted: Stories from Quaker Leaders!. June 2012. Portland, OR: Western Friend. Larrabee, Art. 2007. Leadership And Authority In The Religious Society Of Friends. Philadelphia, PA: Southeastern Yearly Meeting. Leadership among Friends. 2012. Leadership among Friends. Philadelphia, PA: Quaker Books. Quaker Poets Hall, Donald. Kenyon, Jane. Stafford, William. Whittier, John Greenleaf. 2010. John Greenleaf Whittier. kimopress.com/whittier.htm Progressive Friends Densmore, Christopher. 2005. Truth for Authority, Not Authority for Truth: The 150th Anniversary Celebration of the Longwood Progressive Friends Meetinghouse, Kennett Square, Pennsylvania, May 22, 2005. May 22. Kennett Square, PA: The Kennett Underground Railroad Center. Fager, Chuck. 20xx. Beyond the Age of Amnesia: Charting the Course of 20th Century Liberal Quaker Theology. Issue 3-4. quaker.org. Exposition of Sentiments. 2010. Exposition of Sentiments. quakerpedia.org Holmes, Jesse. 2003. "Our Christianity"?. Number 39, Fall & Winter 2003. The Journal of the Quaker Universalist Fellowship Holmes, Jesse. 1992 (1928). To the Scientifically Minded. Philadelphia, PA: Friends Journal. Progressive Friends. 2010. Progressive Friends. quakerpedia.org Quaker Jobs Quaker Information Center. 2010. Current Job Openings with Quaker and Other Organizations. Richmond, IN: Earlham School of Religion. Quaker / Friendly delight, bliss, loving bliss Helpsmeet, Mark Judkins. 2007. The Friendly FolkDancers: Dancing the World Together. Eau Claire, WI: infinitejoy.com/ffd/ MacLeod, Scott. 2008. Loving bliss and practices to elicit this. Canyon, CA: scottmacleod.com/LovingBlissPractices.htm MacLeod, Scott. 2008. Loving bliss as friends. Canyon, CA: scottmacleod.com/LovingBlissFriends.htm See Scott MacLeod's blog - http://scott-macleod.blogspot.com/search/label/loving%20bliss - and also click on nontheist friend, Nontheist Friend, Quaker, & Quakers. Young Friends and Quaker Children Select RSS Feeds Select Simulations, Applets and Visualizations Select Slideshows Select Societies, Associations, Groups, Networks, etc. Select Study Guides Select Syllabi Select Teachers with Email Addresses/Contact Information Select Tests, Exams, etc. Select Textbooks Select Theses, Dissertations, Papers, etc. Select Timelines Select Video and Audio Harley, Bill. 2012. TEDxMosesBrownSchool - Bill Harley - Stories Out Loud. Providence, RI: TED Talks. Urner, Kirby. 2009. Quakers 101 - Dance Party Erupts During Quaker Meeting for Worship & Eating Wasabi. Aug. 9. Portland, OR: mybizmo.blogspot.com. Select Video Conferences Select Websites Helpsmeet, Mark Judkins. 2007. Friendly Folkdancers. Eau Claire, WI: Infinite Joy. Quaker Universalist Fellowship. 2010. Quaker Universalist Fellowship. universalistfriends.org Friends Conference on Religion and Psychology http://fcrp.quaker.org Select Wikis Penn, William. 2010. William Penn (in WikiQuotes). Wikiquotes. Nontheist Friend. 2010. http://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Nontheist_Friend. Wikipedia. Urner, Kirby. 2010. Mathematics for Quaker Schools in Oregon etc.. Pacific Northwest, US: Digital Mathematics. Progressive Friends Exposition of Sentiments. 2010. Exposition of Sentiments. quakerpedia.org Progressive Friends. 2010. Progressive Friends. quakerpedia.org World University and School Links Ahimsa - Nonharming - Nonviolence - To avoid violence: http://worlduniversity.wikia.com/wiki/Ahimsa_-_Nonharming_-_Nonviolence_-_To_avoid_violence Consensus Decision Making: http://worlduniversity.wikia.com/wiki/Consensus_Decision_Making Nontheist Friends (atheist Quakers?): http://worlduniversity.wikia.com/wiki/Nontheist_Friends_%28atheist_Quakers%3F%29 Peace and Social Justice Studies: http://worlduniversity.wikia.com/wiki/Peace_and_Social_Justice_Studies Quakers - Religious Society of Friends: http://worlduniversity.wikia.com/wiki/Quakers_-_Religious_Society_of_Friends WUaS Navigation Academic Advising at WUaS Academic Press at World University and School Academic Press at World University and School: http://worlduniversity.wikia.com/wiki/Academic_Press_at_World_University_and_School Access to Live, or Email, University Technical Expertise Ask a question in a specific discipline, or find, for example, a Robotics' or Computer programmer, or Translator, easily and freely. Additional Categories Admissions at World University and School Admissions' Department: http://worlduniversity.wikia.com/wiki/Admissions_at_World_University_and_School Blog at World University and School http://worlduniversityandschool.blogspot.com/ Bookstore / Computer Store (New & Used) at World University and School Bookstore / Computer Store (New & Used) at WUaS: http://worlduniversity.wikia.com/wiki/Bookstore_/_Computer_Store_%28New_%26_Used%29_at_WUaS with educational electronics, as well; with musical instruments; value pricing ... 2% below market, consistently; available via mail and electronically; Calendar (Schedule what you'd like to teach) Join the World University and School Google + Group to add to its wiki-like calendar to teach an open, free class or course, converse about ideas, and jam (e.g. musically or theater improvisation): https://plus.google.com/u/0/b/108179352492243955816/ . Careers Career counseling: http://worlduniversity.wikia.com/wiki/Career_counseling Finding / creating a job you really love: http://worlduniversity.wikia.com/wiki/Finding_/_creating_a_job_you_really_love WUaS Job hunting: http://worlduniversity.wikia.com/wiki/WUaS_Job_hunting Counseling Counseling: http://worlduniversity.wikia.com/wiki/Counseling Coordinates ... in a virtual world Credits Many thanks to each of you! Please feel free to hyperlink your name to a location of your choice (or tell WUaS where to link to - worlduniversityandschool@gmail.com). Please do not hesitate to let WUaS know if you think that somebody (including yourself) has been forgotten, now or in the future; please include a URL, which is, of course, one main way identity created on the internet. Digital To Do Android Brainwave device / Headset Broadcast to radio frequency Broadcast to TV Create EMail group for page Digital Text to Audio file format (Browse Aloud / Read Aloud?) MIT OCW Mirror Site Instructions: http://ocw.mit.edu/about/mirror-site-program/mirror-site-instructions/ Print Publish to DVD Recommend Send to phone Tablets Translate Videophone Free Degrees / Credit Admissions at World University and School: http://worlduniversity.wikia.com/wiki/Admissions_at_World_University_and_School Conference Method of Teaching and Learning: http://worlduniversity.wikia.com/wiki/Conference_Method_of_Teaching_and_Learning The College at World University and School: http://worlduniversity.wikia.com/wiki/The_College_at_World_University_and_School Ph.D. Degrees at World University and School: http://worlduniversity.wikia.com/wiki/Ph.D._Degrees_at_World_University_and_School World University Law School: http://worlduniversity.wikia.com/wiki/World_University_Law_School World University Medical School: http://worlduniversity.wikia.com/wiki/World_University_Medical_School World University Music School: http://worlduniversity.wikia.com/wiki/World_University_Music_School WUaS International Baccalaureate Diploma and Programme: http://worlduniversity.wikia.com/wiki/WUaS_International_Baccalaureate_Diploma_and_Programme (probably in United Nations' languages only - Arabic, Chinese (Mandarin), English, French, Russian, Spanish) In Google Earth Google Earth. In Virtual World Active Worlds Educational Universe (AWEDU). 2012. http://www.activeworlds.com/edu/ Alice. 2012. http://www.alice.org/index.php?page=what_is_alice/what_is_alice Minecraft. 2012. www.minecraft.net OpenSim. 2012. http://opensimulator.org/wiki/Main_Page (http://www.scribd.com/doc/57959626/OpenSimulator-School-Quick-Start-Guide) Open Croquet. 2012. http://c2.com/cgi/wiki?OpenCroquet Open Wonderland. 2012. http://openwonderland.org/ Quest Atlantis. 2012. http://crlt.indiana.edu/research/qa.html (http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=SZoT3pilNPI). ScienceSim. 2012. http://www.sciencesim.com/wiki/doku.php . Research, teach, learn and share ideas - in voice or in type chat. Second Life - Harvard's virtual island. 2012. http://slurl.com/secondlife/Berkman/115/53/25 - and teach, learn and share ideas - in group voice chat, or in group type chat, and via building. Unity3D. 2012. unity3d.com/ Add a learning-oriented virtual world here: Travel to this virtual island to learn building: Item Number Global ID and Multiple IDs - see https://www.mediawiki.org/wiki/Requests_for_comment/New_sites_system Labels Learning Networking Teach and Learn using free Social Bookmarking software to identify what courses, etc. you find edifying. Academia.edu's World University and School - http://worlduniversityandschool.academia.edu/ Delicious.com's World University and School - http://www.delicious.com/WorldUniversityandSchool Digg.com's World University and School - http://digg.com/worlduniversityandschool Facebook.com's World University and School - http://www.facebook.com/group.php?gid=48753608141 (This group may be archived). Google + - worlduniversityandschool@gmail.com (Scott MacLeod) - https://plus.google.com/115890623333932577910/ Google Profiles World University and School - https://plus.google.com/u/0/b/108179352492243955816/108179352492243955816/posts Google Groups' World University and School - http://groups.google.com/group/World-University-and-School Like LinkedIn's World University and School - http://www.linkedin.com/groups/World-University-School Redditt.com's World University and School - http://www.reddit.com/user/WorldUnivandSch/ Tribe.net's World University and School - http://tribes.tribe.net/worlduniversityandschool Twitter.com's World University and School - http://twitter.com/WorldUnivandSch World University & School subject group World University & School Share This Yahoo Groups' World University and School: http://groups.yahoo.com/group/worlduniversityandschool/ RSS Feed Tutoring TV-Live Broadcasting Broadcast to television Teach and learn using free TV-Live Broadcasting software to the web: Livestream TV - http://www.livestream.com Justin TV - http://www.justin.tv Ustream TV - http://ustream.tv Video Communication Teach and learn using free TV-Live Broadcasting software Free video conferencing iChat - http://www.apple.com/macosx/what-is-macosx/ichat.html Skype - http://www.skype.com/ Free, group video conferencing AnyMeeting - http://l.anymeeting.com/homepage/ Google + Hangout - https://tools.google.com/dlpage/hangoutplugin Zoom.us - Cloud HD Video Meetings - http://zoom.us/ Universal Translator at WUaS http://worlduniversity.wikia.com/wiki/WUaS_Universal_Translator Wiki Software for Courses Media Wiki - http://www.mediawiki.org/wiki/MediaWiki PB Works - http://pbworks.com/ Wet Paint - http://wikisineducation.wetpaint.com/ Wikia - http://www.wikia.com/Wikia Wikispaces - http://www.wikispaces.com/ Wikidata / Bots http://meta.wikimedia.org/wiki/Wikidata/Bots World University and School Licensing World University and School incorporated as a nonprofit in April 2010 and is a 501©(3) tax-exempt charity, as of 2011. World University & School is a community of learners and teachers who value — and are themselves strengthened by — the rich diversity of its participants. In order to cultivate a flourishing teaching, learning and creating conversation in a diverse and complex world, WUaS welcomes all languages, students, families, faculty, board members, and staff with differences based on (but not limited to) race, color, ethnicity, religion, age, gender, sexual orientation, family structure, and economic background. All content on this site is freely available under a Creative Commons Attribution-ShareAlike 3.0 license - http://creativecommons.org/licenses/by-nc-sa/3.0/us/ . WUaS: http://worlduniversity.wikia.com/wiki/World_University Courses: http://worlduniversity.wikia.com/wiki/Courses Subjects: http://worlduniversity.wikia.com/wiki/Subjects Languages: http://worlduniversity.wikia.com/wiki/Languages Library Resources: http://worlduniversity.wikia.com/wiki/Library_Resources Nation States: http://worlduniversity.wikia.com/wiki/Nation_States You at World University: http://worlduniversity.wikia.com/wiki/You_at_World_University Educational Software: http://worlduniversity.wikia.com/wiki/Educational_Software Museums: http://worlduniversity.wikia.com/wiki/Museums Research: http://worlduniversity.wikia.com/wiki/Research Hardware Resource Possibilities: http://worlduniversity.wikia.com/wiki/Hardware_Resource_Possibilities World University Foundation: http://worlduniversity.wikia.com/wiki/World_University_Foundation SUBJECT TEMPLATE: http://worlduniversity.wikia.com/wiki/SUBJECT_TEMPLATE Volunteers at World University and School: http://worlduniversity.wikia.com/wiki/Volunteers Home: http://worlduniversity.wikia.com/wiki/World_University For questions, or help editing a page, email: worlduniversityandschool@gmail.com Please donate through PayPal to tax-exempt - 501 © (3) - World University and School at http://scottmacleod.com/worlduniversityandschool.htm Thank you!